Should I Back that Thing Up
by fredthemarauder
Summary: Inappropriate!Blaine. Weeks after Blaine transfers to McKinley, he has his song planned out for that weeks assignment Sunday night. He's going to sing to Kurt.


"Mr. Shue?" Blaine asked, as he raised his hand. "I have my song ready."

"Blaine?" Mr. Shuester wondered, looking confused, "I haven't even given you this weeks assignment."

Santana snorted, trying to cover it with a cough. "Sorry."

"Did the Ring tell you what to sing?" Brittany asked, leaning back in her seat to look at Blaine. A smile plaster on her face as she rocked, waiting for an anser.

"What Ring?" Kurt asked. Confusion flashed across Blaine's face. He doesn't wear jewelry.

"'One Ring to rule them all,' or something like that," Brittany replied, "You know, the one your uncle gave to you!"

"Britt," Blaine sighed, trying not to get irritated, "For the millionth time, I'm not a Hobbit." The rest of the group laughed. "Mr. Shuester, can I just sing my song now?" Blaine's cheeks were pink. He straightened his sweater as he stood up. Brittany had heard Puck call Blaine a Hobbit, and she, of course, really thinks that Blaine is really a Hobbit.

Mr. Shuester nodded, taking Blaine's seat when Blaine moved to the center of the room. He cleared his throat, his feet a shoulder width apart and his hands behind his back. "I've been wanting to sing Kurt a song for the past few weeks. But, I couldn't find one I liked. So I thought, what makes Kurt special?"

Blaine looked around the room , waiting for someone to answer. Pucks hand shot up. Quinn pulled his hand back down, shaking her head.

"Our love for sweet things," Blaine said when no one answered. "My favorite candy is lollies. When Kurt and I went shopping last week, he bought us a huge lollipop to share. That's when I found the perfect song."

Kurt was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn't think of a single song that was about candy. His boy friend must have worked really hard to find a song that was school appropriate.

The drums and the bass started playing. The beat was fun. Really catchy. And, somehow familiar. Where had he heard this song before?

The violins joined in. Blaine started swaying to the beat. Finding the rhythm. Kurt could see his chest move faster as he prepared for the song.

As the music came together, Santana and Puck shared a knowing look. Puck started dancing in his chair, Santana following his lead.

As the introduction progressed, it hit Kurt.

"God, no," Kurt whispered, his hand moved to cover his mouth. So far, the rest of New Directions was completely oblivious. Maybe Blaine changed the lyrics to something sweet and innocent…

"I'll take you to the candy shop. I'll let you lick the lollipop Go 'head girl, don't you stop. Keep going 'till you hit the spot," Blaine sang, looking right at Kurt. The 'oooh' sounded so innocent.

Kurt felt heat rising in his cheeks. It was like watching a train wreck. His voice was gone. He couldn't move. There was no way he could stop what he knew was going to end so badly.

"I'll take you to the candy shop," Santana joined, standing up, swaying seductively. "Boy, one taste of what I got. I'll have you spending all you got. Keep going 'til you hit the spot." She moved to stand behind Blaine. Her right hand on Blaine's right shoulder. Her other arm draped across Blaine's chest. Blaine looked slightly confused as Santana slowly moved her hand up his chest.

"You can have it your way, how do you want it?" Blaine sang, turning the rap into a nice melody. Santana moved to the side to give Blaine the stage. He started dancing like it was no big deal. Swaying to the beat, like he wasn't asking Kurt how he wanted to be fucked. Blaine seriously had no idea what he was doing. Kurt blushed a deeper shade of red. He wanted to sink lower into his chair, but he still had yet to regain function of his body.

Mercedes is trying so hard not to laugh. Kurt can see her form shaking like a leaf, her hand over her mouth. Kurt can almost see her eyes tightly shut. Finn is staring ahead, completely lost as to what's going on. Mike and Tina are both the shade of paper. Both staring at the floor. Quinn and Rachel are looking at Blaine like he's stupid.

Artie is behind Blaine, improvising the back up vocals. Puck, Santana, and Brittany are dancing, trying to get a response from the others.

"You gon' back that thing up," Blaine sings, walking towards Kurt, stopping by his bag, opening the front pouch. He pulled out a lollipop the size of Kurt's face. Blaine hands it to him, a sweet smile on his face. "Or should I push up on it?" Blaine sang, putting the treat into Kurt's mouth, pushing it into his mouth. Mr. Shuester sat right next to Kurt, his eyes wide. He had no idea what to do. Kurt silently screamed for him to do something. Anything. This was getting out of hand, but no one seemed to have the ability to stop it.

"Temperature rising, okay lets go to the nest level," Blaine sang, jumping to the step behind Kurt. Blaine put his hands on the back of Kurt's chair, shaking his hips. "Dance floor jam packed, hot as a teakettle. Baby it's simple."

Santana was grinding up against Puck. Brittney was practically giving Artie a lap dance.

"You be a nympho, I'll be a nympho!"

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, standing to face his boyfriend.

The band stopped playing. Brittany fell off of Artie's wheel chair. Blaine straightened, his face turning slightly pink.

"Kurt?" Blaine ask. Kurt could feel the pain in his voice. "What's wrong?"

"You can't sing that in Glee!" Kurt shouted, his knuckles white.

"Why not?" Blaine asked. His eyes filled with tears, threatening to spill.

"Do you know what that song is about?" Rachel asked, her voice an octave higher.

"Yes," Blaine said, grinning. "It's about lollipop's and nymphs. Kurt is a nymph who loves lollipops."


End file.
